expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
WinCity
WinCity is a city place created by ExpitheCat as a follow up to ThomCity in 2010. The intention was to create a newer city place that was bigger and more realistic than ThomCity with less of an emphasis on free models. Since it's announcement, WinCity has been a huge example of vaporware in terms of ExpitheCat's places, with a long and wavy development history, and at the moment it's development status is unknown. Beginning Development (2010-2012) Around summer 2010, ExpitheCat began development of ThomCity, largely inspired by Joonas08Joonas' JoonCity game. After a few months, ThomCity ended up expanding, making it ExpitheCat's first major city place (out of a number of others) with a lot to roam around and check out. Towards the spring of 2011, however, ExpitheCat wanted to start fresh with the idea of ThomCity. He intended to make a city place that had a lot of the same attributes of ThomCity, but was otherwise bigger, more realistic and used more of his own creations as opposed to free models. Around this time, he began the first bits and pieces of development on WinCity, using his traditional Big House model, adding roads, a sea with ships and other buildings and objects throughout the landscape. Development throughout 2011 saw the introduction of an unnamed game building using the ThomStation 3, Tii and TBOX 360 models and a small amount of games. A year later, ExpitheCat added a number of new buildings to the place to make it bigger, as well as a stage toward the back of the game. At this point, WinCity was passed off as being finished, however he still wanted to do more with the game as years passed. Following this, ExpitheCat started to use WinCity heavily in his videos as a major filming location, with the stage made in 2012 being used in his Roblox Gone LOL 20 Epicsodes Special. "90's City" (2013-2014) In 2013, ExpitheCat got the idea to change the theme of WinCity to resemble more of a 90's setting, based off of some RPs he had with his friends. He changed some of the objects used especially inside the house interiors, such as newer consoles being replaced with older ones and changing computers that used newer operating systems like ThomWindows 8 to ones that resembled older ones. The game store used in WinCity was changed to add in older consoles and computers to resemble more of the time. A retro world was also added, however more to add consoles like the Atari 2600, which would've been what was "retro" at the time. However, this idea did not go very far. ExpitheCat's computer in 2013 ended up being too slow to utilize studio well, and often there were seconds of lag between moving models. Since ExpitheCat didn't have the patience to deal with this, this idea ended up being put on hold and ultimately scrapped. After getting a new computer, he made minor updates to WinCity and ended up deleting some models, including the former game store later on. Project: Epic Win (2016) While 2015 ended up seeing no new updates to WinCity, ExpitheCat decided to rebegin development of WinCity by starting completely from scratch. With the beginning of development, WinCity saw a massive overhaul through this next line of development. The original baseplate was replaced with the more realistic "smooth terrain" added by ROBLOX before then and roads were recreated to look more realistic and proportionally accurate to fit cars. In this version, most if not all buildings in the game were replaced with ones that were more detailed, including the standard Big House model replaced with the fifth version and with the brick material added to give it a more realistic appearance. The former game land model that had been deleted in 2014 was replaced with a "Tech World" in this version having newer consoles and computers by him and Joonas08Joonas and looked more realistic, and the Retro World was completely recreated in the same light, as well as introducing old lines of ThomWindows and JoonWindows computers, something that hadn't been in Retro World previously. More houses were created and added, and ExpitheCat also allowed for Team Create with his friends. After finishing with main half of the game, ExpitheCat then went on to create the second half, seperated by a stream of water over a bridge. In the second half of the game, another house was added to resemble Amethyst (DK)'s house and a train station with tracks going into the first half was added. That said however, the second half ended up becoming dormant following these additions. Like a lot of ExpitheCat's places, he ended up losing motivation to continue mostly due to being heavily burned out from really using his energy with a lot of the buildings used. He simply didn't have much desire to continue with WinCity following this, and ultimately the game ended up being put on hiatus once again. Current Development Status At the moment of this article, it is unknown if development of WinCity will continue. With his planned activity decrease and general retirement as a ROBLOX developer, it is likely the game will be cancelled over all due to simple lack of interest in the game, as well as due to a high amount of new objects being created and replaced due to the large amount of time passing between the last major update to the game. At the current moment, further development of WinCity is possible, but not likely. Category:ROBLOX Places Category:2011 places